Generally, the term “well-being” is used to describe a physically and psychologically healthy lifestyle. Recently, people prefer food having a beneficial effect on their health. For this, when cooking meat, fish, etc., medicinal substances may be put into meat or fish or green tea powder may be added to meat or fish before the foods are directly roasted by gas or charcoal fire or indirectly roasted by heat of a heated planar board such as a roasting pan on which the food is placed.
However, in the case where meat or fish is cooked by the above-mentioned method, oil flowing out of the food directly falls downwards into flames and makes soot. Even though a roasting pan is used, it is not easy to adjust heat so that the roasting pan may be easily overheated and the food may be burned. Furthermore, incomplete combustion at the initial burning stage or soot caused by oil coming out of the food may generate harmful substances, and the harmful substances may adhere to the food. In addition, medicinal substances that have been added to the food to improve the nutrition are also burned, whereby the effects of the medicinal substances are countered, or there may be no effect of the medicinal substances in the cooked food.
To solve a problem of food being burned or the generation of soot, a variety of food roasting apparatuses have been recently developed. Such food roasting apparatuses include a main body which has a heating chamber housing therein, and different kinds of heating means and devices which are installed in the main body to heat food.
Conventional food roasting apparatuses can reduce the time it takes to roast food and use convectional heat or far-infrared heat, thus evenly roasting outside and the inside of foods, and roasting the top and bottom of foods at the same time.
However, after such a food roasting apparatus is used for a long period of time, food dregs or oil is accumulated at the bottom of the heating chamber housing. These food dregs or oil are the main reason for contamination in the heating chamber housing. Furthermore, food dregs or oil that falls downwards while roasting food may rebound because of kinetic energy of the food dreg or oil that is falling downwards, thus contaminating the food which is being cooked.
Moreover, in conventional food roasting apparatuses, when it is desired to add medicinal substances to foods for making healthy food, a user must open the heating chamber housing and put medicinal substances thereinto while cooking, thus inconveniencing the user. The medicinal substance may be contaminated by food dregs or oil which is rebound during the cooking process.